


VID: I'm Finding It Harder to be a Gentleman

by sjnt



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Embedded Video, F/M, Fanvids, Gen, I miss S1, My First Fanvid, The White Stripes - Freeform, love as expressed by teenage boys (aka awkward and creepy), monster hunting, repost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 08:11:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16114379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sjnt/pseuds/sjnt
Summary: It's hard to be a teenage boy. And then an inter-dimensional monster kidnaps your little brother.





	VID: I'm Finding It Harder to be a Gentleman

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo...some background. 
> 
> Before I wrote [this Jonathan/Nancy story](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13741875), I made a vid. My first vid. I put it up early this year, but took it down a couple of weeks later because I was feeling shy. I tweaked it marginally and set it aside.
> 
> Then I made another vid; then I got a couple more ideas, including another Stranger Things vid. So I went back to this and decided I'm less shy about posting. And here it is. 
> 
> This vid was put together using some of the simplest editing tools out there - iMovie and QuickTime. No fancy effects, a couple of basic filters here and there. 
> 
> Which is to say, if I can do it, anyone can. 
> 
> And I'd totally recommend it, because it's super fun and very meditative/absorbing (also: satisfying) in a way that writing isn't. Not to say that writing isn't/can't be all of those things, but if you write, you probably know what I mean. ;) 
> 
> Another reason I recommend it, it crystallizes/brings to the foreground aspects of the characters that can sometimes get lost. Now I really want to see more Jonathan and Nancy that's push-pull and snarky and prickly and...dare I say it? Gen. Or at least UST. 
> 
> **[View it on Vimeo](https://vimeo.com/292168873)**.
> 
>  
> 
> **PW: ohjonathan**

  


**Author's Note:**

> Lyrics: 
> 
> Well I'm finding it harder  
> To be a gentleman every day  
> All the manners that I've been taught  
> Have slowly died away  
> But if I held the door open for you  
> It wouldn't make your day
> 
> You think that I care  
> About me and only me  
> When every single girl needs help  
> Climbing up a tree  
> Well I know it don't take much  
> To satisfy me
> 
> Maybe it's whatever is in my hand  
> That's distracting me  
> But if I could find emotion  
> To stimulate devotion  
> Well then you'd see
> 
> Well I'm finding it hard to say  
> That I need you twenty times a day  
> I feel comfortable so baby why  
> Don't you feel the same?  
> Have a doctor come and visit us  
> And tell us which one is sane
> 
> I'd never said I wouldn't  
> Throw my jacket in the mud for you  
> But my father gave it to me so  
> Maybe I should carry you  
> Then you said "You almost dropped me"  
> So then I did  
> And I got mud on my shoes


End file.
